Pyro
'Pyro' also known as '''Kyle Johnson '''is a Offense hero of the Overwatch series. Hes a weapon specialist and an assassin and who created his own set of weapons to protect innocent people. He is good friends with Blue Phoenix. Appearance Kyle is shown to be a well built young man with a perfect muscular structure, standing in 6'0" height. He has pale skin, black hair, fairly thick eyebrows, and he purple eyes. Kyle's hair is described as a mullet. Personality History Kyle was living in the streets when he was young after he escaped form an orphanage where he was abused and was bullied constantly. He was a lone wolf kind of person, he learns how to fight thanks to a professional trained boxer Rick Huntson. The man took him in and took care of him like he was his son. But sadly Rick had died few days later form a car accident. Kyle deiced to leave his hometown when he was around third-teen years old, when he arrived in Santa Fe, New Mexico, where he met Ryuu Shimada who was twelve years old at the time when he was getting beat up by group of teen thugs which it angered Kyle and saved the young boy. Ryuu was grateful for the save, despite Kyle being the lone wolf he attends to hang out with him often. Ryu then explains to Kyle why he was on his own and he learned that Chris was his birth name but deiced keep his adopted name and about his real parents. Kyle teaches Ryu how to defend himself, and how to use a weapon. After spending time and hanging out together in a few months getting to know one another the two became best friends. Sadly the two knew they have to go separate ways, with that Ryuu gave Kyle the necklace he bought for him, which Kyle was surprised that no one hadn't giving him a gift before and results hugged him as a thanks. The two made a promised to see each other again, Kyle had continued on his adventures around the world. Relationships Rick Huntson = Kyle met the professional boxer while he was in the streets, he kept a close eyes on the boy. One day Rick had saved him form being killed form gangsters and took him in and taught him how to fight and taken care of him like he was his son. But sadly Rick had died few days later form a car accident. To Honor his mentor he deiced to travel the world with some of his mentor's things. = Ryuu Shimada =He met Ryuu when Kyle was in New Mexico who was thirteen years old and Ryu who was twelve years old at the time when he was getting beat up by group of teen thugs which it angered Kyle and saved the young boy. Ryuu was grateful for the save, despite Kyle being the lone wolf he attends to hang out with him often. Ryu then explains to Kyle why he was on his own and he learned that Chris was his birth name but deiced keep his adopted name and about his real parents. Kyle teaches Ryu how to defend himself, and how to use a weapon. After spending time and hanging out together in a few months getting to know one another the two became best friends. = Sadly the two knew they have to go separate ways, with that Ryuu gave Kyle the necklace he bought for him, which Kyle was surprised that no one hadn't giving him a gift before and results hugged him as a thanks. The two made a promised to see each other again, Kyle had continued on his adventures around the world. Soldier 76 COMING SOON... Jesse McCree COMING SOON... Hanzo Shimada COMING SOON... Abilities Category:Male Characters Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Offense Category:Heroes